Stolen love
by xXlightxDarknessXx
Summary: Basically a vampire claims her as his love and steals her away... crappy sumary soz...r&r!


"Bye mom

Stolen love

Chapter 1

(Rhikyo's POV)

The rain was pouring down heavily and I, Rhikyo (pronounced Ree-kyo) was running down the street panting and slipping slightly on the wet pavement. I was scared –no, scratch that, I was friggin' pissing myself! I heard a cold laugh and almost screamed. _He's so close… what the heck am I supposed to do?! _I began to cuss myself for being so pathetic for somehow managing to get myself into this crazy situation – chased down the city streets at 2am by God-knows-who.

I splashed into yet another puddle and groaned, _I just __**have**__ to ruin my converse - my __**favourite**__ converse - my __**favourite black**__ converse,_ sob. I suddenly switched from scared to sad and then to extremely furious. As I continued to run I screamed back to my stalker "Get lost you damned piece of shit!" This only caused him to laugh again I felt an icy cold breath on the back of my neck and I gasped, shocked.

"No." whispered a smooth masculine voice in my ear. He was playing with me, mocking me, bastard. I could feel my muscles aching, my breathing became ragged, I couldn't go on and I didn't know where the heck I was. Then I realised – I was in a fucking forest! Bad. Why was he chasing me? You'd think people would have better things to do like eat a muffin, or in his case choke on one.

Then I tripped over a tree root and went flying - seeing as I had been running so fast. I shut my eyes tight and tensed up, bracing myself for impact. But it never came. Instead I felt warm strong arms wrap around me, protecting me up from danger. _Ooh cologne. _Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked at the man before me -_wow._

It was a fact; this dude is the definition of HOT! His midnight black hair was plastered over his pale face slightly due to the rain, his eyes matched his hair, I could almost see night itself hidden within them. He was strong, and handsome, about 17 with muscles and oh! Is that a six-pack I can feel through his black mesh top? Quick glance… yes it is! OoO he also had an amazing- hold on WHY IS HE SMIRKING?!

Then my perviness dimmed and I struggled in his grasp, with no response from him. _Damn he's strong;_ I shrugged and did the only thing I could think of doing, punched him in the face. I was congratulated with the weirdest response possible; he laughed his bloody head off! That bloody twat! I hate him so much! He laughed so hard he dropped me! I planned on giving him a piece of my mind but seeing as that hadn't gone so well, I decided to leg it instead.

Didn't get far.

I ended up with his arms around my waist. Again. I was actually starting to get freaked out by him now; he was **extremely** fast and STANDING ON A TREE BRANCH! This time I decided not to struggle and looked at him. He was looking at me, still smirking, ugh how I hate his face right now (lie). I suddenly blurted out everything that was going through my head, "Who are you? What do you want? Can't you go and choke on a muffin or something and leave me alone please?!" His smirk turned into an actual **smile. **"There, there my sweet Rhikyo, I am not going to hurt you, I have searched all my life for you. And I will never let anything take you away from me." He had began in a sweet, soft voice but that last sentence was like a growl and wasn't directed at me. He looked at me with those eyes again and I felt like punching him again. _Stupid nutter chases me, scares the holy shit out of me, makes an obvious statement that he's going to kidnap me and thinks he can get away with it? No way, not until I get another pair of converse, and not the fake ones neither._

He smiled at me again and asked "You want black one right?" I couldn't help but gasp. _Did he just… no… he couldn't have… I mean, its not possible._ As these thoughts along with many others ran circles through my head I became very sleepy yet I refused to fall asleep in the hands of a stalker. Well the matter was soon taken out of my hands as he whispered for me to sleep and everything went black.

With the image of his six-pack in my head.

(Unknown POV)

Her eyes drooped and I smiled to myself as I stroked her midnight hair, _she's so beautiful_, I thought as I jumped down from the tree. I was so happy that I had finally found my love, after searching for so long! I should take her home now, well to her knew home. She'll love me too when she realises that she's destined to be just like me.

I ran quickly remembering the danger from earlier.

**Flashback**

I watched her roaming the streets, for nearly 4 hours she had been out in the cold. I was standing in the shadow of an alley, _she's is the one_ I thought in a daze. My eyes suddenly flashed red for a moment as I saw them following her. No way was I going to let him get to her! I needed to protect her but if I appear in front of him now he'll kill me, ugh, why is he so much stronger?! I acted without thinking, I ran after her and as he growled and left, she fled too. And I followed too, she's amusing and now she's safe with me. I will never let Damien get his hands on her.

**End of Flashback**

**Authors note:**

Hope you liked it

Advice? Help? Compliments? Insults? Anything. Thank you. Thank you for reading. If you don't review I shall… throw a purple fuzzy clock at you! Ha! Take that! I will only continue this story based on reviews so pweeez r&r!


End file.
